Brotherzone
by YehettKimmmm
Summary: Brotherzone?mungkin jika kalian searching itu adalah level hubungan yang paling menyedihkan,bahkan mengalahkan Friendzone.tapi inilah yang dialami oleh gadis milky skin, menyembunyikan perasaan lebih kepada seseorang yang menganggap dirinya hanya sebatas adik. akankah status 'kakak ber-adik' ini akan berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih? "dia hanya adikku." /KaiHun-KaiLu/GS/Badsummary
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Oh Sehun , Kim Kai ,etc**

 **Authour : Ziasarang53**

 **Pairing: KaiHun, KaiSoo,etc**

 **Rated :T**

 **Genre: School life , romance,etc**

 **Dislaimer :** **ff ini murni buatan saya,cast punya Tuhan YME & ortu, kebanyakan typo lupa RCL, no silent readers…!**

* * *

Happy reading…..^^

Masuk sekolah favorit dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan? Sangat bangga. Apalagi bisa satu sekolah dengan orang yang kita suka. Semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah benar-benar seperti orang yang akan mengikuti perang bukan karena pelajarannya,teman atau apapun, tapi untuk melihat orang yang kita sukai. *lah -_-

" aku berangkat." Tidak ada balasenatan dari teriakan seorang gadis remaja yang akan beranjak ke sekolah itu. Meskipun mencoba untuk berkali-kali teriak, tidak ada yang akan membalas teriakannya.

"hufftt." Seorang diri dirumah membuat dirinya kesepian, apalagi dia tidak mempunyai seorang kakak dan adik, atau bisa dibilang dia adalah anak tunggal. Tapi tidak jika ada tetangganya yang menurutnya super duper tampan itu yang sudah menganggap nya hanya sebatas seorang adik-tidak lebih.

Dia akan berdo'a setiap ingin membuka pintu rumah supaya bisa bertemu dengan seseorang. Kebiasaannya selalu ia lakukan sejak kelas 2 SMP.

" god, jebal aku ingin berangkat besamanya." Do'a nya ketika ingin membuka pintu. Dia pun melangkah keluar rumah dan melihat sosok yang dia kagumi selama bertahun-tahun itu. Ketika dia melihat, orang yang ia pandangi sedang mengeluarkan motor kesayangannya, dia langsung berteriak memanggilnya.

" Ya! Kai oppa! Aku ikut ne~" panggilnya sedikit berteriak

" _thanks god"_ batinnya.

" buruan" jawabnya sabil berteriak juga dan mulai menyarter motornya didepan rumah.

"sebentar." Ia pun langsung mengunci rumah dan berlari menghampiri orang yang dipanggilnya tadi.

" udah? Kalo ada maunya aja manggil begitu cih" ungkap Kai sambil menjalankan motor kesayangannya.

" ya gak apa-apalah lah,Cih. Itu namanya panggilan sayang bodoh." Ucap sehun dengan santai sambil membenarkan posisi duduk dimotor Kai. "panggilan sayang pantat mu." jawabnya terdengar ketus. " kenapa harus pantatku? Pantatmu saja wle, bukannya pantat mu lebih montok dari pantat ku. cepat jalan aku tidak mau menunggu diluar lagi karena tidak mengerjakan pr."

" dimana-mana pantat yang montok itu cewe bukannya cowo. Dasar tukang nyontek!" Ujarnya dan mulai menjalankan motor.

" Ya! Sepinter-pinternya orang pasti pernah nyontek. Siwon Oppa itu lebih mudah untuk dipelajari"

" ya iyalah, tapi gak sesering kamu. Mudah dipelajari pantatmu!"

" iya, iya.. percaya yang pinter. Udah dibilangin pantat kamu aja yang lebih motok,sekseh dan sebagainya jangan aku!" ujar Sehun keselnya.

Hening seketika. Hanya terdengar suara halus dari motor Kai dan kendaraan hilir-mudik yang juga menggunakan jalan tersebut. Kyungsoo yang memang tidak terlalu suka dengan keheningan dia akhirnya berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan tersebut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol tentunya.

" Jong, emang kamu kemarin sakit apaan sih?" Tanya sehun dengan ragu dan nada sedikit khawatir.

" cuman maagnya kambuh aja." Jawab Sehun seadanya dan matanya masih terfokus pada jalan raya.

" oh, makannya jangan telat makan. Kalo disuruh makan tuh makan meskipun cuman sama roti." Jawab sehun peduli, seolah dia sedang menceramahi pacarnya yang telat makan.

"hmm."

Hening lagi. Setelah jawaban dari Sehun. Sehun benar-benar harus berpikir keras untuk bisa berbincang panjang dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya tersebut, padahal dirinya tidak suka berpikir dengan keras apalagi otaknya sekarang sedang sembelit *=_=. Dengan sedikit ingatan tentang kemarin dia mulai membuka suara untuk mengobrol dengan Kai –lagi-

" eung.. Jong kemarin ada yang minta nomer telfon mu lho." Ungkap sehun. " siapa?" Tanya Kai dengan nada mulai kepo.

" cewek"

" ya iyalah masa cowo"

" yakan bisa aja ada cowo yang mau sama kamu gitu."

" _yes, akhirnya panjang juga"_ Sehun membatin

" ogah banget dah."

" Heh, jangan ngomong kanyak gitu! Kalau kamu pindah ke Thailand atau kemana gitu, pasti par _seme_ suka sama kamu."

" ya siapa yang minta nomer ku?" Tanya Sehun dengan penuh kekepoaannya.

" temenku, ada yang sekelas dan juga beda kelas. Dan ada juga _sunbaenim_."

" iya siapa?"

" cari aja sendiri, aku kan tau dari bisik-bisik tetangga."

" ck! Dasar"

Sekiranya perjalannan mereka tinggal sebentar lagi, Sehun pun melayangkan pertanyaan terakhir.

" Kai, pulang bareng ya?" Tanya kai dengan penuh harapan.

" iya." Balas kai dengan datar.

" beneran?" Tanya sehun untuk meyakinkan.

" iya, beneran"

" serius?"

" duarius Oh Sehun! Kita sudah sampai, turun dari motorku sekarang juga. Ketika bel pulang tunggu di tempat parkir" ucap Sehun dengan nada serius bercampur kesal.

" Huft ne.. jangan lupa eoh! Awas kalau lupa! Aku hajar! Padahal gerbang sekolah tinggal beberapa meter lagi kau bilang sudah sampai" dengan tidak rela akhirnya sehun pun turun dari motor kesayangan kai dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

BRRRMMMMM

* * *

Memang kebiasaan Kai jika sehun ikut dengannya. Dia akan menurunkannya disamping sekolah sedikit jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Takut disangka tidak-tidak katanya sih.

"padahal belum sampai, masih aja ngomong udah sampai dasar aneh" dumal kai sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya di tanah dan masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi semua itu berakhir setelah ada yang meneriaki dirinya.

" OH SEHUN!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang tubuh sehun . " aishhh, gak usah teriak bisa kan?"

" mian, kamu dianter sama Kai _sunbae_ lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti orang yang cemburu

"umm, sekalian dari pada dia sendirian buang-buang bensin saja bukan? Dan menghemat uang jajan" Jawab sehun dengan cengiran andalan.

" terserah dirimu. Hun, udah dapet nomer telfonnya belum?"

" belum."

" kamu emang gak punya?"

" buat apa? tiap hari ketemu aja, kalau rindu kan bisa dateng ke rumahnya." Ujar sehun nyablak.

" kamu enak, nah aku. Gak ngertiin perasaan sahabat sendiri ini."

" sorry" ujar kai dengan nada dibuat menyesal

" um, Lu udah ulangan IPA belum ?" Tanya kai untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Luhan.

" besok. Emangnya kenapa? Kamu udah?"

" belum, kemarin Hwang _seonsaengnim_ gak masuk. Eung Lu, aku ke kelas duluannya mau ngerjain pr hehe"

" ya udah, sana pergi"

" ngusir"

" katanya mau ngerjain pr"

" hehe, dah. Jangan nangis eoh"

Sehun lari tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya yang sudah mulai ramai pengunjung\? Dan ia tertuju pada salah satu penghuni kelas 10-4 yang sedang duduk dipojokan kelas. Dan dengan watadosnya Sehun memukul kepala seseorang yang duduk dipojokan dengan pena ditangannya yang sedang bergerak. Ternyata dia juga sedang mengerjakan pr. Sebenarnya Sehun bukanlah anak yang rajin dia juga sering sekali terlambat datang dan lupa untuk mengerjakan pr. Dia juga pernah kena 'pujian sayang' oleh guru. Terutama Ahn _seonsaengnim_ selaku guu matematika –tapi selalu membalas dengan jawaban-jawaban yang tidak masuk akal dan logika. Dia juga tidak pintar dan tidak bodoh juga, ya semacam ditengah-tengah. Tapi dia mempunyai prinsip: "jika otaknya sedang sembelit dia hanya akan tidur dan membuat karya seni dihalaman buku bagian paling belakang, tetapi jika otaknya sedang sehat dia akan mengerjakan soal apapun sampai ketemu jawabannya,meskipun bel istirahat sudah berbunyi."

Prinsip Sehun ini sedikit berlaku pada teman sebangkunya.

" Baek!" yang dipanggil hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan membalas pukulan kepada orang yang sudah membuat kepalanya sakit.

"auw.. Baek ini sakit?"

" aku juga sakit,suruh siapa duluan mukul"

" hehehe sorry sorry sorry sorr-"

"jangan nyayi plis"

" hehehe" tapi dibalas dengan cengiran bodoh khas Sehun seorang.

Kebiasaan mereka ketika bertemu, memukul satu sama lain. Mereka akan terus memukul sampai Sehun mau mengalah. Jika Sehun tidak ingin mengalah Byun Baekhyun pun langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dala dan mulai berteriak sampai Kai memukul Baekhyun dengan jarinya saja.

" Baek liat prnya dong?" ucap Sehun dengan memelas.

" dasar! Udah mukul masih aja minjem pr. Nih buruan bentar lagi masuk" semarah apapun Baekhyun pada Sehun, jika Sehun belum mengerjakan pr dia tetap akan memberi pinjam prnya.

Aigoo Sangat berperiketemansebangkuan/? sekali Byun Baek ini.

" aigooo.. Byun Baek- _ku_ baik sekali"

" selalu. Luhan masih minta nomer Kai _sunbae_ lagi?"

" eumm"

" terus kamu tanggepin gak?"

" ya tanggepin lah, sakit tau kalo dikacangin kok hasilnya segini?"

" iya 'x' hasilnya 256." Ujar baekhyun sambil menyakinkan kai

" kamu tau dari mana?"

" aku juga dari Taemin, tulis aja cepetan bentar lagi bel"

" iya"

Sehun pun melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan yang tertunda dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

" kenapa kok kamu bisa sama Kai _sunbae_? _"_

" dia itu tetanggaku, kalo kamu lupa."

" oh iya.. sorry aku lupa. Dia masih anggep kamu sebagai 'adik'?"

" eum, nyesek banget tapi masih ada Siwon _oppa_ "

" selalu ngalihin pembicaraan."

" emang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu yang harus aku lakukan demi merahasiakan perasaanku kepada dirinya."

" sok bijak"

" percaya yang status diFacebooknya bijak-bijak"

" dari pada kamu Siwon _oppa_ melulu"

" biarin wle"

Baekhyun memang sudah tau permasalahan Sehun, karna sehun sering curhat kepadanya dari SMP daripada ke sahabat sendiri, karna dia sudah menjadi temannya sejak SMP.

"Pagi anak-anak.. buka halaman 128 buku paket B. Pr kumpulkan masing-masing barisan supaya-"

Kelas 10-4 yang tadinya seperti pasar loak, seketika menjadi kuburan ketika mendengar suara yang menurut mereka terdengar horror, lebih horror dari pada apapun yang menakutkan. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seorang Ahn _seonsaengnim_ akan memasuki kelas 10-4.

"WTF!dasar tua pagi-pagi udah ' _buka halaman 128 buku paket yang B pr kumpulkan dimasing bla bla bla_ " basa-basi sih iya tapi gak langsung belajar kanyak gini juga kali. Untung saja pr sudah aku kerjakan."

" berhenti mendumal Oh Sehunnie yehet ohorat. Kamu juga dapat dari aku kan?" desis Baekhyun tajam.

"ne. kamu juga dapet dari Taemin kan?" dan Baekhyun hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun ber-sweatdrop pun akhirnya berhenti mendumal dan menyumpah serapahi orang yang sedang menulis di papan tulis. Sehun memang tidak menyukai pelajaran Matematika, apalagi kalau pelajarannya di jam pertama dia benar-benar harus berpikir keras dengan perut belum terisi.

" semoga jam selanjutnya kosong"

" semoga" sahut baekhyun.

Mereka pun akhirnya harus 'menikmati' ceramah pagi dari sang guru.

* * *

TEEETTTT TETTTT *backsoud gagal

Waktu yang ditunggu oleh semua murid tiba. Setelah berjam-jam berada diruangan seperti neraka, akhirnya mereka akan pulang ke 'istana'. Raut muka mereka akan erubah menjadi berseri-seri seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah, tidak dengan beberapa jam yang lalu mereka semua tidak mempunyai raut wajah yang tetap . Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menjadi yang tercepat yang sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun , dia tidak ikut bermain 'siapa yang tercepat' dengan teman sekelasnya, tapi dia melangkah menuju tempat parkir yang jarang sekali ia datangi. Sebelum kai benar-benar akan menuju tempat parkir, dikoridor dia dipanggil oleh seseorang yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

" Sehunnie! Ayo pulang!"

" mian Lu,aku ada urusan.. sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bareng"

" _gwenchana,_ aku pulang ne.. bye"

" bye.. hati-hati dijalan ne~"

"NE!"

" _untung belum sampai di parkiran."_ batin sehun setelah melihat Luhan sudah menjauh.

Setelah percakapan singkat dengan sahabatnya, kai pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda itu. Dia sedikit berlari kecil supaya bisa segera sampai di parkiran. Hanya waktu butuh beberpaa menit, kai akhirnya sampai di parkiran. Disana dia benar-benar seperti orang asing. Dipelototi oleh banyak orang yang ingin mengambil kendaraanya untuk pulang ke 'istana' masing-masing. Meskipun kai dipelototi oleh orang banyak tapi dia tetap menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah janji padanya tadi pagi.

#other side.

Kai yang melewati koridor yang sedikit ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang berlarian menuju gerbang sekolah sedikit risih. Apalagi yang selalu meneriaki namanya dengan centilnya. Tapi sehun tidak menanggapi semua orang yang memanggilnya, tapi para ' _bodyguard'_ yang sebenarnya adalah sahabtnya sendiri.

" Kya! Kai _oppa_! Antarkan aku pulang ne~~"

" YA! Bukankah kamu tadi mengajak kita untuk pulang bersama? Kenapa kamu malah meminta Kai _oppa_ hah?!"

" Ya! Kalian bisa diam tidak sih? Mingir sana!"

"…."

* * *

Kai yang sudah mendapatkan jalan untuk dia berjalan pun segera pergi dari tempat perkara menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motor kesayangannya itu. Dia yang diikuti oleh 'bodyguard' disampingnya terus berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan gaya coll yang membuat siswi yang melihat mereka berteriak histeris. Kai dkk sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Ketika sampai diparkiran dia langsung menyambar motor kesayangaannya meninggalkan perkarangan sekolah untuk pergi ketempat nongkrong(?) dirinya dan kawan-kawan. Berkumpul hinggal malam menjelang dan pulang kerumah setelahnya. Pulang, Kai disambut dengan adiknya yang sedang main PSP dan memakan cemilan disampingnya. Terlintas diotaknya untuk menjahili adiknya,Kai pun menghampiri adiknya dan memilih untuk merebut camilan adiknya dari pada harus mengambil psp adiknya. Bukannya lewat belakang, Kai malah lewat depan adiknya yang sedang bermain psp sedikit lama berdiri didepan adiknya untuk melihat adiknya kesalkarena dirinya.

"Hyung!"

"wae?"

" Minggir kau menghalangi pandangan ku!"

" menghalangi apa? aku hanya ingin mengambil camilan mu"

" HYUNG!"

" wae?"

" eomma!"

"Jongin~ jangan ganggu adikmu"

Itu suara ibunya yang sedang didapur.

" dasar pengadu"

"wle!"

PLETAK

" auw Appa! Hyung jahat"

" KAMJJONG"

"APPA! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KAMJJONG!"

"JONG!"

"nghh ne appa~"

Sang _appa_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua anaknya.

Kai pun memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Setelah membersihkan diri seperti niat awalnya kai merebakan dirinya di kasur dan memainkan handphone,memilih terjun kea kun social media yang dia punya. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan pergerakan jarinya di atas benda persegi panjang tersebut untuk menyimak sesuatu yang ia samar-samar didengarnya.

" Sehunnie..dia belum pulang dan ini sudah malam..sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun deras aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya.."

" apa suamimu sudah mengetahuinya"

" belum.. dia juga belum pulang.. bagaimana ini aku benar-benar takut sekali"

" tenanglah .. mungkin Hunnie sedang kerja kelompok dirumah temannya"

" tapi dia semalam tidak mengatakanakan kerja kelompok"

Kai yang sudah tidak lagi mendengar percakapan antara ibunya dan ibu sehun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengabil jaket yang menggantung indah di belakang pintu kamarnya. Kai berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa hingga ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan singkat. Sehun mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi dan langsung pergi ke arah yang familiar. Ya, sehun pergi ke sekolah. Dia melupakan janjinya untuk pulang bersama dengan Sehun. Dia juga khawatir jika Sehun kenapa-kenapa. Dengan motornya Kai membelah jalanan kota Seoul pada malam hari dengan didampingi oleh rintik-rintak air hujan. Dia berharap kalau Sehun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

" _hun, tunggulah sebentar lagi"_ batin kai

" _Jong.. jebal~"_

* * *

 **TBC!**

 _ **Don't forget for RnR**_

 _ **Kamsa~**_

 _ **Ziasarang53**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: Oh Sehun , Kim Kai ,etc**

 **Authour : Ziasarang53**

 **Pairing: KaiHun, KaiSoo,etc**

 **Rated :T**

 **Genre: School life , romance,etc**

 **Disclaimer :** **ff ini murni buatan saya,cast punya Tuhan YME & ortu masing masing, kebanyakan typo, don't forget buat RCL,GS for uke! no silent readers…!**

* * *

 _HAPPY READINGG! Chapter 2~~_

 _"hun, tunggulah sebentar.."_

BRRRRRRRRMMMM

.

.

.

.

* * *

" duh, lama banget . Lagi piket atau gimana sih?"

Akhirnya aku memilih duduk disalah satu pot tanaman yang cukup besar, demi menunggu seseorang yang sedang ku tunggu. Tiba-tiba ada orang dari kejauhan yang sedang mendekatiku. Dan yang membuatku takut adalah pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan berjalan dengan adegan _slow motion_ disaat itu juga aku baru sadar kalau aku ada di area parkir dipaling pojok. Sumpah demi abs Siwon oppa yang warnanya coklat, keringat dingin udah ngucur berasa kanyak air terjun di dahi udah mah tambah deket lagi orangnya.

" duh ngapa sih tuh orang pake jalan di _slow motion_ segala lagi, berasa lagi maen film aja" meskipun keringet dingin ngucur, tapi setidaknya untuk menghibur diri supaya gak takut berlebihan

" yaelah napa tambah deket sih, udah mah sore lagi" fix aku udah bener-bener gak bisa ngibur diri lagi, hanya bisa berdo'a semoga bukan titisan dari film death note.

" neng…" lah orangnya pake manggil segala lagi, mana suaranya serak-serak kering gimana gitu. Seketika aku langsung nutup muka sambil ngeringkuk kearah pojokan.

" mas/om/pak/mang jangan ganggu sehun,sehun cuman lagi nunggu cacar" please ini mode takut ku, andai aku punya mode pesawat sekarang udah bisa terbang entah kemana.

" neng…." Dia manggil lagi, ya tuhan lindungilah hambamu ini.

" maaf mas/pak/mang/om, saya masih polos, uang jajan saya cuman sedikit jangan dipalak pak" mode takut akut please.

" neng sehun,saya penjaga sekolah,udah sore mendingan pulang.. disini udah gak ada siapa-siapa cuman kamu doang dan disekolah ini setahu saya gak ada yang namanya cacar adanya juga nama penyakit cacar"

Seketika mode takut/pikiran aneh-aneh langsung pecah. But wait, Penjaga sekolah? Berarti bukan titisan dari monster yang ada di death note/preman/om-om mesum? Dan disini cuman aku? Sendirian? Lah si Cacar ku kemana?

" beneran pak udah gak ada siapa-siapa?" Tanya ku sambil mengembalikan mode takut menjadi my mode.

" beneran hun" jawabnya yakin

" cacar ku?" _"yaelah hun, masih sempet-sempetnya mikirin cacar." Batin ku_

" cacar? Kamu lagi sakit hun?" tanyanya khawatir.

" sakit? Enggak pak saya sehat"

" lah cacar?" yaelah pak ngapa nanya begituan.

" ah.. .. calon pacar pak maksudnya" jawab ku malu-malu.

" terserah kamu aja. Sekarang pulang atau mau dikunci dan kamu nginep disekolah?"

" eung.. ya udah deh pak, bye" dengan watadosnya aku ngasih kedipan ke bapak penjaga sekolah.

" dasar abg labil"

" _pak masih kedengeran pak!" batin ku._

Akhirnya dengan sangat tidak rela akupun menunggu di halte dekat sekolah, takut tiba-tiba cacar lewat. Paling sebela kalau nunggu. Terus ngegerutu sampe orang yang disamping ku ngira aku adalah mantan pasien rumah sakit jiwa, karena penampilanku yang amburadul dan…

" lah, cacarku kemana sih. Udah sore menjelang malem lagi, kangen mamah" ahh aku udah kangen mamah..

Bermodalkan handphone ditangan 15 menit bisa ditalar, 25 menit masih sabar.

" duh tinggal 15% lagi" akupun akhirnya mematikan Hp dan hanya bisa melamun melihat orang-orang yang hilir mudik. Dan tiba-tiba aku masuk kealam mimpi, memimpikan cacar ku melawan siwon yang sedang memperebutkan diriku.

" _sehun hanya milikku seorang"_

" _dia lebih memilihku Kim Kai hahaha"_

" _coba kita tanyakan saja pada Sehun sendiri"_

" _sehunnie kau memilih Oppa atau Kim Kai"_

" _eungg..aku-"_

" _kamu pasti memilih aku kan"_

" _sebenernya.. eung aku memilih Kai oppa"_

" _Mwo!"_

" _sudah ku bilang bukan"_

" _Oh Sehun hanya milik Choi Siwon seorang bukan Kim Kai"_

" _tapi tadi kau sudah mendengarnya sedniri bukan?"_

" _Hyaa!" "Hyaa!"_

" _ANDWE!"_

"-DWE! OPPA JANGAN BERTENGKAR!"

Eungg.. ku dengar banyak sekali orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik/ tertawa dan aku ingin sekali melihatnya, dengan mengumpulkan semua nyawaku, aku membuka mata satu per satu.

" _Andwe oppa jangan bertengkar"_

" _aigoo malang sekali, apa dia habis bertengkar dengan namjachingu-nya?"_

" _mungkin dia habis diusir dari rumah"_

" _seharusnya dia mimpi diranjang"_

" _anak sekolah tidak baik keluyuran malem-malem"_

" _kemana orang tuanya?"_

" _memang dia mimpi apa? 'andwe oppa jangan bertengkar'"_

" _kkkk, malang sekali nasibnya"_

WHAT?! Tadi emang aku mimpi apaan? Duh pake diketawain segala lagi. Sumpah sehun malu. Siwon oppa SEHUN MALU!.Seketika aku membenarkan posisi dudukku di kursi halte, dan menundukan kepala ku meratapi nasibku.

" aigoo aku mimpi apa ya?"bener- bener meratapi nasibku. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian orang-orang yang berada di halte tersebut semakin sedikit.

"kalau tau gini mah naik bus aja ya, jangan nunggu si item Kai. Udah malem lagi, ehh buset..Udah jam 9.30 aja, lah lah hujan duh pake hujan segala lagi gak bawa paying lagi. " fix banget ini bener-bener nasibku. Apes banget dah, ditinggal sama Kai, dikira orang gila, bus udah gak ada lagi, hujan lagi. Ya tuhan nasibku gini banget.

"hiks.. sehun-hiks mau pulang, eomma~" mau nagis sekenceng apapun lu gak bakal ada yang denger hun, nanti malah disangka kunti lagi.

" apa jangan-jangan besok berita utama di koran 'seorang gadis meninggal karena menunggu seorang cacar' sehun gak mau"

BRMMMMMM

Tiba-tiba ada suara mesin motor dan lampu sen yang langsung menyorot kearah mukanya

" siapa –hiks itu, silau tau apa jangan-jangan" Hun jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh deh.

" Hun, sehun.."

Suaranya kenal.

Akupun mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Kai itu Kai! Yes hatiku bener-bener seneng akhirnya ada malaikat yang datang juga. Tapi kenapa baju kai semuanya basah kuyup? Apa dia nyariin aku?

" ayo pulang." Ucapnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Tapi aku memilih egoku untuk berbicara.

"…."

"ayo pulang" ulangnya lagi

"sana kamu aja!"

" sorry.."

What?! Tumben banget dia peka.

" buat apa?" akupun memancing(?) Kai

" maaf, aku lupa bener-bener lupa sama janji yang waktu pagi"

"terus?"

"ayo pulang"

Tapi bukannya aku menuruti perkataan Kai, aku malah membentak Kai. Aku gak tau dapet keberanian dari mana.

" KAMU DENGAN SEENAKNYA NGOMONG KANYAK GITU! AKU NUNGGUIN KAMU SAMPE BERJAM-JAM! KAMU MALAH INGKARIN JANJI KAMU! KAI KALAU KA-"

" MAAF! PUAS! AKU UDAH MINTA MAAF TAPI KAMU MALAH BUANG MUKA!"

"hiks."

Grepp

" sorry.."

" huks-" Hun dia meluk kamu hun! Cacar mu, orang yang hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik Hun!

" ayo pulang.."

Aku hanya bisa menggelang kepala ku, pertanda aku tidak mau. Tapi..

' _aku bisa terbang? Apa aku udah mati?' batin ku_

' _baunya asa kenal"_

" kai…"

" jangan banyak bergerak. Ayo kita pulang, semua orang khawatir sama kamu.."

Kai menggendongku sampai mortornya dan aku hanya bisa pasrah. Dia menjalankan motornya untuk pergi pulang.

" kenapa kamu nungguin aku?"

" aku kira kamu piket"

" kenapa kalo gak keluar-keluar bukanya langsung pulang aja?"

"huks"

"uljima"

" wae?"

"kamu membuat pakaianku yang basah harus tercampur ingus mu"

What The-

" ahh.. ndee"

Ancur sudah suasana romantic itu. Akhirnya aku menjauhkan kepalanya dari punggungnya. Padahal tadi sangat nyaman. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku sanga berat dan akhirnya aku berakhir di punggung lebar kai. Ugh, aroma tubuhnya masih tercium.

" hun?"

"…."

" Nappeun yeoja"

"eung~"

"jaljayo nee~"

Kai menikmati perjalanannya dengan bersenandung kecil dan dia tidak merasa terganggu akan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang ada dipunggungnya malah terasa hangat.

Tok Tok Tok

" omo Sehunnie~"

"eommonim, bisakah saya membawanya kekamarnya?"

" apa tidak merepotkan?"

" gwenchana, sudah terlanjur basah semua hehe"

Kai pun membawaku menuju kamarku, dan dia hanya berdecak diantara kagum dan….

" aigoo , kenapa kamu suka sekali sama Siwon eoh? Dan kamu lebih banyak koleksi tentang Siwon oppa mu dari pada buku pelajaran"

Kai pun menaruhku diranjangku.

'ughh.. Siwonnie saranghae, Jonginie neomu saranghae'

Deg

Kai yang tadinya ingin keluar dari keluar kamarku seketika berhenti ketika aku melenguh(?) memanggil namanya. Dia hanya diam sambil memegang gagang pintu kamar.

" eoh, Jonginnie kamu masih disini?"

Kai yang masih ada di alam lamunannya akhirnya tersentak kaget karena ibuku.

"eoh, ne eommonim ini mau pulang hehehe"

" eoh hati-hati ne.."

" ne eommonim"

Cklek.

Setelah mendengar pintu tertutup, aku langsung duduk dan menampar bibirku sendiri yang keceplosan.

" apa dia mendengar ucapanku?"

TBC!

 _Note : hai ketemu again sama ff ini… kemaren banyak banget typo ya? Namanya pada ketuker-tuker ya? Saya minta maaf yoh Kesalahan ada pada saat revisi berjalan. Mungkin capt ini typonya berkurang 75% *mungkin. Sebenernya ini bukan ff remake atau semacemnya. Bingung? Saya juga baca bingung sendiri apalagi kalian -,- cast utamanya itu Sehun sama Luhan, sahabat Sehun :' ? salah ketik *kesalahan pada saat revisi berjalan, etc? cast bakal nyusul seiring berjalannya nih kalo capt ini kurang memuaskan. Makasih yang udah mau baca-fav-follow nih ff bosen buat baca nih ff yoh.. mohon dukungan dari semua 't forget to RnR okehhh.._

 _Don't call me thor/author,etc._

 _Call me **Iza,zha,li.**_

 ** _Kamsa~_**

 ** _Ziasarang53_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Kai,etc**

 **Authour : Ziasarang53**

 **Pairing: KaiHun, KaiLu,etc**

 **Rated :T**

 **Genre: School life , romance,etc**

 **Disclaimer :** **ff ini murni buatan saya,cast punya Tuhan YME & ortu masing masing, kebanyakan typo,gagal 't forget buat Fav,Follow, for uke! no silent readers…!**

* * *

Happy reading~

Burung berkicauan dimana-mana untuk menyambut sang mentari yang sudah bersembunyi dimalam hari, embun pagi yang menggangtung dengan indahnya di dedaunan dan juga jendela kamar menambah suasana pagi menjadi sejuk , mengingat semalam telah terjadi hujan angin yang sudah berhenti sejak pagi dini hari. Semua orang kini telah bangun dari tempat ternyamannya untuk bersiap-siap melakukan rutinitasnya masing-masing. Terutama sehun , dia juga sudah siap dengan tas yang menggantung indah dan juga sapu tangan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Menyusuri kompleks perumahan yang lumanyan jauh dari jalan raya itu hampir menjadi rutinitasnya jika ayahnya tidak mengantarnya sekolah dan kai berangkat sekolah mendahuluinya. Kai akan mengantarnya jika dia keluar dari rumah pagi atau tidak kesiangan.

AH-CHOO! Huks..

" hah.. munkin ini efek samping kemarin, ah-"

" sehunnie?"

Sehun sangat sebal jika moment yang membuatnya lega tertuda. Niat walnya adalah memarahi orang yang memanggilnya, tetapi tidak jadi karna orang itu adalah ibu dari sang 'cacar'

" eoh? Ne eommo- ah-choo-nim huks?" " _huh akhirnya lega juga_." Lanjut batin sehun" apa eomma boleh minta tolong sehunnie?"

" memangnya minta tolong apaan eommonim?"

" kamu bisa memberi surat ini ke kelas jongin?"

" eoh? Emangnya jongin kenapa eommonim?" tanya sehun

" dia demam"

"kasian juga apa mungkin dia demam karna ucapanku semalam apa ya?" gumam sehun

"apa hun?" Tanya ibu kai yang samar-samar mendengar gumaman sehun.

" oh gak kok, yaudah se-ah choo! Ah-choo! Huks- hun akan ngasih suratnya. Titip salam ne eommonim untuk jongin."

" ya sudah makasih ya hun, jangan lupa minum obat cuaca lagi labil" ucap ibu kai perhatian kepada sehun dan berlalu pergi menuju rumah.

" ne eommonim AH-CHOO!"

Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju halte bus yang ada diujung jalan diikuti bersin yang selalu datang. Dia pikir ini adalah hari sialnya dia, mulai dari bangun kesiangan,ayahnya tidak mau mengantar dirinya sekolah alasannya karna kantornya sangat jauh dari sekolah sehun dan juga dia sudah terlambat ,bersin disertai ingus yang tak kunjung berhenti, yang paling penting adalah kai yang demam dan dia berharap kai cepat sembuh. Semoga sehun tidak menemui kesialan-kesialan selanjutnya disekolah.

" bus, ayolah datang~ lima belas menit masuk lagi. Hah.. aku tidak mempunyai semangat hidup eomma~~"

"Hey! Anak muda, kau mau naik atau tidak?! Kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat cepat naik"

Suara berat disertai serak-serak kering pun mengintrupsi kegiatan sehun supaya berhenti melakukan hal yang kekanak-kanakan. Sehun pun akhirnya menuruti suara yang berat disertai serak-serak kering tadi. Mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena aksi kekanak-kanakannya tadi dan membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit lucek karena kegiatannya tadi. Sehun memasuki bus seperti tidak terjadi apapun dengan dirinya.

" sudah besar, masih aja nangis." Cibir sang sopir bus

AH-CHOO~

Di sengaja atau tidak sehun bersin dihadapan muka sopir bus yang mencibirnya tadi tanpa menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Tapi apa daya, Sehun juga sedang flu kan. Dengan tidak berdosanya sehun malah jalan kearah bangku belakang untuk duduk disana, tanpa memperdulikan dan meminta maaf sopir bus yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa hujan local dari sehun.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan–bagi sehun-, akhrinya dia sampai dibangku kesayangannya dan kembali melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya yang sempat tertunda. Hal itu membuat baekhyun, selaku teman sebangku memandang jenuh ke arah sehun.

" kesiangan? tidur jam berapa?" Tanya baekhyun yang melihat sehun sedang malas-malasan dibangkunya dan juga mukanya yang sedikit memerah. " aku gak bisa tidur huks" jawab sehun dengan suara seraknya.

" kamu sakit?"

" gak, cuman -AH-CHOO!- Flu aja"

" kamu gak dianterin sama kai sunbae?"

" sakit." Jawab sehun seadanya.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari jawaban sehun tadi dan kembali menikmati roti yang sudah dia beli

BRAK! Kriett

Dengan tiba-tiba sehun menggebrak meja hingga menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras, baekhyun yang melihat sehun menggebrak meja dan ingin melesat keluar kelas dari pintu belakangpun hanya bisa memperingati sehun

" SEHUN! KAMU MAU KEMANA?! YA! SEHUN JANGAN PERGI HWANG _SEONSAENGNIM_ SEBENTAR LAGI DATANG! SEHUUUNNN!"

" _mati kau OH SEHUN!"_ batin baekhyun.

" byun baek! bisa-bisa besok aku pergi ke dokter THT." Umpat sehun

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan baekhyun yang memekakan telinga, sehun terus berlari menuju lantai dua bangunan sekolahnya. Dia sudah tau resikonya jika dia tidak kembali tepat waktu kekelasnya, dia akan mendapatkan 'ucapan sayang' dari gurunya itu sekaligus merangkap menjadi wali kelasnya. Lantai dua berarti kelas sebelas. Ya, dia ingin ke kelas Kai, kelas XI-2. Dia sempat lupa jika ibu kai menitipkan surat kepada dirinya untuk diberikan kepada petugas absensi di kelas kai.

Tok tok tok

' semoga tak ada guru' gumam sehun

srekkkk

pintunya hanya terbuka sedikit. Sehun takut mengganggu pembelajaran, tetapi dia mendengar kelas kai sedikit ricuh.

" ada apanya?" Tanya seorang _namja_ yang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

" eh.. oh.. _sunbae_ ini ada surat dari Kamjjo- EH maksudnya dari up kai _sunbae_ dia gak berangkat _._ " ' _kenapa gugup..padahalkan bukan ngasih surat cinta'_ batin sehun.

" memangnya Kai kenapa gak berangkat?" Tanya orang itu lagi, tetapi kini dia membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya. " eung.. dia sakit _sunbae_ " jawab sehun gugup sambil menyodorkan surat yang ia bawa kepada _sunbaenya_.

" oh ya makasih.. Kim…Kai?"

" eung?"

" name tag rompi mu." Sambil menunjuk rompi sehun

" oh..ini, ini sebenarnya bukan punyaku _sunbae_.Sudah dulu _sunbae_ aku ingin kembali ke kelas."

Sehun sedikit merutuki kebodohannya kenapa dirinyagup setengah mati dan keceplosan menyebut nama si Kamjjong. Kamjjong nama panggilan dia untuk kai kalau dirumah, tetapi kalau disekolah dia sudah mempunyai kontrak dengan kamjjong.

 _FlashBack on_

 _Kai yang sedang membantu sehun menyiapakan perlengkapan MOS untuk lusa. Bukannya membantu memasukan barang-barang ke tas sehun, kai malah tiduran diranjang sehun dan 'memainkan' koleksi boneka sehun yang dipinggir ranjangnya. Tugas kai disini membantu mengabsen barang-barang sehun. Jika kai tidak melakukan ini, dia yakin seratus persen nantinya sehun akan kena hukum karena tidak membawa salah satu dari perlengkapan mosnya. Dan untungnya sekarang adalah hari sabtu dan lagipula sekolah masih libur._

 _Kai yang sudah siap dengan list perlengkapan MOS sehun, kai tidur terlentang diatas ranjang empuk sehun dan akan mengabsen satu persatu lalu sehun yang akan memasukannya._

" _pita sudah ada?"_

" _ne"_

" _permen?"_

" _ada"_

" _terakhir name tag?"_

" _sudah jjong, sudah selesai? Sekarang kau harus membereskan kasur ku atau kau akan mati" jawab sehun dengan malas melihat kelakuan kai yang sedang menikmati aksi guling-gulingan diranjangnya. Seketika kai berhenti berguling-guling dikasur ketika mendengar perkataan sehun barusan._

" _oke, sekarang kau harus menandatangani kontrak."_

" _kontrak? Kontrak apaan? Emang kalau MOS harus ada tanda tangan kontrak gitu?aku baru tau."_

" _memang tidak ada ,tapi ini khusus untuk kau!"_

" _mana.. biar ku lihat."_

 _Sehun merebut kertas yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh kai. Sementara sehun membaca satu persatu kata yang ditulis rapi oleh kai diselembar kertas itu, kai menjelaskan semuanya._

" _akan ku tegaskan lagi..isi kontrak itu adalah khusus untuk kita! terutama kau"_

 _Jawaban sehun hanyalah anggukan kecil, dia masih terfokus pada kertas kontrak itu. Kai mendengus sebal ketika melihat anggukan sehun._

" _pertama, kamu harus panggil aku sunbae."_

" _ya pasti lah jjong, aku ini harus jadi adik kelas yang baik. Tapi apaboleh aku memanggilmu oppa? "_

" _hun dengar ucapanku sampai habis oke? Kau harus memanggilku hanya dengan satu sebutan yaitu 'sunbae' mengerti." ucapan kai hanya diangguki sehun seperti bocah. " kedua, jangan panggil aku jjong,jongin, kim jjong atau sebagainya."_

" _tap-"_

" _No! tidak ada tapi-tapian dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Mulut sehun pun langsung menutup. "kenapa? Karna aku ini anak populer disekolah" ucap kai membanggakan diri._

" _aish.. sok keren banget" cibir sehun_

" _apa?!" sehun lagi-lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _ketiga, jangan sering memanggilku jika kau bertemu dengan ku. Dan terakhir… jika ada orang yang bertanya kamu ini siapa aku, kamu harus menjawab 'kau adalah adikku' mengerti?"_

" _ne seonsaengnim"_

" _cepat bereskan semuanya. Aku rindu dengan ranjangku sendiri bye"_

" _Ya! Jjong! Kau jangan kabur bereskan dulu kasurku pabbo!"_

 _Flashback off_

Sehun kini telah berada didepan ruang kelasnya yang sudah dihuni Hwang _seonsaengnim_ selaku guru IPA fisika sekaligus walikelas X-4. Sebenarnya hwang _seonsaengnim_ adalah guru _killer_ kedua setelah Yang _seonsaengnim_. Keduanya terkenal _killer_ tapi ada yang lebih _killer_ dan itu ditempatkan dikelas XII. Sehun tau jika dia akan dapat omelan dari sang guru, jadi dia harus menyiapkan alasan-alasan yang mudah ditalar oleh logika.

Srekk

Semua mata kini tertuju pada satu orang yang sedikit mematung didepan pintu dan mereka menatap sehun prihatin. Baekhyun yang melihat sehunpun tak luput ikut memandang prihatin.

" _seonsaengnim_ saya-huks minta maaf, tadi saya habis ke uks karena kepala saya sedikit pusing." Terang sehun dengan suaranya yang serak. " kenapa kalau sakit masih dipaksain untuk berangkat sekolah?" Tanya hwang _seonsaengnim_ yang sedikit percaya kepada sehun. Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi melihat kearah lantai. Alasan pertama sehun berhasil dan sekarang finalnya. " saya ingin ikut ulangan Jo _seonsaengnim._ " Ujar sehun yakin, karena memang benar adanya. " sekarang lebih baik kau kembali ke uks dari pada di kelas kau tidak konsentrasi ke materi pelajaran." Perintah hwang _seonsaengnim_ seraya mengibaskan tangannya pertanda mengusir sehun dari kelasnya untuk pergi ke uks.

Di uks sehun tidak tidur, hanya berguling-guling saja. sebenarnya itu setengah dari ucapan sehun adalah kenyataan dan setengahnya lagi adalah akal-akalan sehun saja.

" ugh.. kenapa tambah panas?" gumam sehun seraya memegangi dahinya. " sedikit istirahat pasti bisa menurunkan suhunya." Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi tetapi sehun masih belum bangun, terpaksa baekhyun mengantarkan tas sehun-yang beratnya minta dibuang- ke uks, sekalian membangunkan sehun pikir baekhyun.

" hun.. _ireona_ kamu tidak mau menginap disekolah bukan?" baekhyun berusaha membangunkan teman sebangkunya itu dengan nada ketus bercampur kasian."ughh.. huks.. baek?" mendengar lenguhan sehun baekhyun punya satu pertanyaan dipikirannya ' itu ingus sengaja atau memang bener?'

" hey bangunlah ini sudah waktunya pulang."

" dimana luhan?" 'masih aja dia mikirin luhan' baekhyun membatin.

" dia sudah pulang, katanya ada kerja kelompok."

" oh, ya sudah _gomawo_ baek sudah bawakan tas ku."

" _ne.._ aku pulang duluan ya, aku sudah dijemput, hati-hati dijalan eoh.."

" _ne.._ kau juga.."

Dengan terpaksa sehun pulang sendirian dan pusing dikepalanya sedikit berkurang. Dia ingin sampai kerumah sekarang. Dan semoga dirumah dia tidak disuruh yang macam-macam. Perjalanan dari sekolah kerumah yang lumayan jauh membuat sehun menjadi lemas,letih,lesu. Sesampainya dirumah, dia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan melanjutkan-lagi- tidurnya.

Berjam-jam dia tidur disofa akhirnya ada yang membangunkannya juga. Setelah mendapatkan nyawanya kembali, niat awal akan beranjak menuju kamarnya tetapi gagal, sehun harus mengantar makanan yang dimasak ibunya ke rumah kai. Dengan berat hati dia menyetujuinya sekalian untuk menjenguk kai.

Cukup melewati pagar disebelah halaman rumahnya dia akhirnya sampai didepan pintu rumah keluarga Kim. Sehun mengetuk pintu sedikit brutal, membuat yang ada didalam rumah kalang kabut.

" eoh, nonna. Masuk aja nonna."

" ini." Ujar sehun sambil menyodorkan mangkuk yang dibawanya.

" bawa masuk simpan meja makan."

" ya!"

Sehun pun membawa mangkuk itu kedapur, dan disana ada ibu kai yang sedang asik dengan peralatan masaknya sampai tidak menyadari akan kehadiran sehun.

" eoh sehunnie, eomma kira siapa."

" ini eommonim dari eomma."

" aigoo.. makasih ya. Eung sehunnie, bisakah kamu bangunkan Jongin dikamarnya?"

" ne?"

Sehun yang tidak bisa menolak perintah dari ibu kai pun akhirnya menerimanya, dan sekarang dia ada didepan kamar kai. Dengan hati-hati sehun mengetuk dan membuka pintu secara perlahan.

" jjong" panggil sehun dengan nada berbisik.

Sehun yang melihat kai sedang tidur diranjangnya dengan handuk yang terdapat didahinya hanya bisa memandang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sehun melaksanakan niat awalnya, membangunkan kai yang notabene sedikit sulit dibangunkan. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke ranjang kai dan membangunkannya secara perlahan sampai akhirnya.

Bugh..

Chu~

Sehun tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh dipelukan kai yang sedang tertidur dengan bibir yang menempel, hanya menempel. Tapi sehun tidak langsung melepasnya, dia masih syok dengan kenapa dia bisa tersandung. Dengan masih keadaan syok, sehun merasakan bibirnya basah dan juga hangat. Bibir sehun basah dan juga terasa hangat itu karena ulah kai, kai sedikit menjilat bibir sehun yang sedang menempel dibibirnya. Mengetahui tentang hal itu, sehun langsung berlari keluar kamar kai dengan wajah yang merah padam deperti tomat yang terlalu masak hingga ibu kai dan juga adiknya bertanya-tanya.

Sesampainya sehun dirumah

" EOMMA~~"

 **TBC ^^**

 **Yo… balik lagi bersama saya dan saya membawa ini ff lagi, semoga suka dengan chapter 3 ini ya~~ sorry-sorry kalau ada typo keselip, saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah :3. makasih yang sudah minat dengan inih ff gaje don't forget buat rieview dan juga fav/follow ini ff kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan dari kalian semua. sampai jumpa di chapter 4 byebye~~**

 **sekali** **lagi makasih yang udah mau baca ini ff~~**

 ** _Kamsa~_**

 ** _Ziasarang53_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

* * *

Malam hari di meja makan keluarga Oh, dan bingung melihat keadaan anaknya yang sedikit rada-rada. Sehun yang senyum-senyum sendiri dan memegangi bibirnya sambil ber-blushing ria dan seketika menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berucap _tidak, dia lagi tidur Oh_ , Mrs. Oh yang sudah tidak tahan pun sedikit berteriak kepada anaknya yang berada disebrang meja makan.

" Yak! Oh Sehun, makan makananmu sekarang!" hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kearah anak dan istrinya. Sehun yang mendapatkan teriakan dari sang ibu pun hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil mendengus pelan dan melanjutkan makannya tetapi terhenti kembali ketika seseorang masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Oh dengan membawa piring yang berisi makanan, orang itu adalah jongin.

" ah.. jeosonghamnidaeommonim mengganggu, ini dari eomma" kata jongin menyerahkan piring yang berisi makanan. " aigoo.. kenapa repot-repot sih jong? Kamu sudah makan belum, ayo makan bersama. Katanya kamu lagi demam benarkah jongin?" kata sambil meyuruh jongin ke kursi yang kosong.

" oh sudah mendingan ? Sehun? Helloo!"

Uh aku sebal dengan mu eomma! Aku melanjutkan acara makanku yang tertunda dengan malas-malasan. Tiba-tiba tlingaku langsung peka, ketika seseorang membuka pintu tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu. Siapa tuh yang masuk rumah gak ketok pintu? Gak sopan banget sih.

Duh kenapa jadi kepikiran sama jongjong sih.

" ah.. jeosonghamnidaeommonim mengganggu, ini dari eomma." Sebuah suara yang aku kenal mengintrupsi kegiatanku. " aigoo.. kenapa repot-repot sih jong? Kamu sudah makan belum, ayo makan bersama. Katanya kamu lagi demam benarkah jongin?"

Tadinya aku ingin memarahi orang tersebut tapi akhirnya aku tidak jadi dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar ponsel kearah seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan eomma sambil membawa piring. Itu Jongin, bukanya tadi dia demam ya? Apa udah sembuh? Dia sadar gak ya sama kejadian yang tak disengaja itu? Itu bener-bener gak disengaja. tapi anehnya akal kotorku ingin meminta lebih.

Aku terus bergulat dengan pertanyaan yang hanya sekedar lewat dipikiranku dan secara tidak sadar aku tertuju pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatku beberapa jam yang lalu seperi orang gila. Bibir kai. Bibir yang tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Aku tidak bisa beralih pandang kearah lain, kebenda lain selain bibir kai. Sedikit lama aku memandangi bibirnya sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu , membuatku ber-blushing ria-kembali-, hingga suara kai memberhentikan ku untuk memandangi bibirnya yang er.. sexy itu.

" oh sudah mendingan ? Sehun? Helloo!"

Kai yang tadinya hanya berdiri tiba-tiba mendekat dan berada tepat didepan muka dengan smirk yang hanya bisa ku lihat seorang. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, kaget sekaligus malu yang aku rasakan. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah oleh pemilik rumah. Dengan mengumpulkan tenaga dan keberanian aku hanya bisa menghindar dari kai yang menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Dan jangan lupakan smirknya.

"KYAAAA!"

" Ya Oh Sehun mau kemana kau! Selesaikan makanmu! Dan JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

" EOMMA JUGA BERTERIAK!" balasku tak kalah menggelegar.

Keesokan harinya, sama dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya tetapi kini sehun merasa jantungnya sedang tidak beres. Kejadian kemarin sore rupanya. Dia sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah, dan tak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ketika berbalik sehun telah mendapati kai didepan halaman rumah sehun dengan motor kesanyangannya. Jantung sehun malah berdegup dengan gila. _Aishh aku bisa-bisa kena serangan jantung_ begitu sehun membatin. Ia pun dengan cepat membuang muka untuk menghindari tatapan orang yang sedang ada dihadapannya.

" hun, ikut?" tawar kai

" _kesambet apaan nih anak? Tumben ngajak berangkat bareng."_ Batin sehun

" tapi.. ak-"

" cepat naik"

Dengan pemaksan, sehun akhirnya pasrah dan membenarkan duduknya di jok motor kai. Jalanan kota Seoul memang selalu ramai, apalagi jika memasuki jam-jam seperti ini. Sepanjang perjalanan sehun terus-menerus menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang sudah kelewat batas. Tiba-tiba entah disengaja atau tidak, kai mengerem mendadak ditengah jalan.

" heh jong! Kamu tuh kalau mau modus jangan ke aku deh. Mendingan ke orang lain yang 'melon'nya jauh lebih lebihh dari pada aku."

" siapa juga yang mau modusin kamu. Ogah banget dah, kalo gak ngerem kita bakal ditilang oon."

" kita? Lo aja kali. Kok bisanya ditilang?" ucapan sehun benar-benar membuat kai speechless. Sabar kai belum diambang batas kalau sudah diambang batas bisa-bisa semua poster idol yang ditempel dikamar sehun ia akan mencorat-coret dengan spidol adiknya.

" hun, kita itu dilampu merah please liat keatas hun." Jawab kai sedikit membuat sehun malu. Pasalnya, sehun dengan pd selangit menuduh kai ingin memodusi dirinya, padahal berhenti karena lampu merah.

Perjalanan sehun menuju sekolah sangatah berat. Dia harus terus-menerus menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup seperti kesetanan. Akhirnya sebentar lagi dia akan turun dari motor kai. Sehun yang tadinya sudah bersiap ingin turun dari motor kai " pakai ini." Ucap kai seraya melepas jaket yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya. "buat apaan?" Tanya sehun dengan nada berbisik. Bukannya dijawab, kai malah berbalik dan memakaikan jaketnya dikepala sehun sehingga mukanya tertutup semua hanya tersisa kakinya yang menggantung dibawah. " kai, aku gak bisa nafas." Lirih sehun. _dia ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih_ kai berbalik lagi menghadap tubuh sehun dan membuat sedikit celah untuk sehun bernafas. "sudah bisa bernafas?" Tanya kai lembut. sehun hanya mengangguk kaku. _"kamjjong! Kau benar-benar membuatku hampir mimisan."_ Batin sehun berteriak. Kai dan sehun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah yang berada kurang lebih dua ratus meter dari tempat mereka tadi berhenti.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, motor kai terus melaju hingga ke area parkir. Sehun yang mukanya ditutupi oleh jaket kai, hanya bisa mendengar teriakan fans kai yang terdengar seperti orang cemburu. Apalagi sehun mengitip dari balik jaket kai dan terlihat sahabatnya itu seperti orang yang cemburu berat dan hampir ingin menangis. Sebenarnya sehun merasa bersalah kepada fans kai terutama Luhan, sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi apa boleh buat, jika kita mencintai seseorang bukankah harus berjuang?

" tapi kai, nanti bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan gosipan fans-fans kamu"

" tutupin aja terus pake ini." Jawab kai sambil menyerahkan jaketnya.

" tapi kai nan-"

"udah pake aja. Sana pergi kekelas" ucap kai seraya mengusir sehun.

" makasih kai udah ngaterin sampe sekolah."

Sehun pun berbalik memilih pergi kekelasnya, karena dia telah diusir oleh kai. Belum ada lima langkah, sehun sudah dibuat kaget dengan perkataan kai.

" bisakah kita lakukan lagi seperti kemarin sore?" ucap kai dengan ambigu. Sehun yang mengerti maksud kai langsung menegang dan tak tau harus membalas ucapan kai dengan bagaimana. Sehun selalu mempunyai cara andalan ketika sedang gugup atau semacamnya, yaitu lari dari orang tersebut atau kau akan ditanyain macam-macam oleh orang itu.

" eung .. kai .. aku tida- KYYAAA! BAEEKK! Save me please" Kai tertawa geli melihat bagaimana raut wajah sehun tadi, apalagi mukanya yang memerah itu. Setelah dirasa tertawanya sudah cukup, kai berdehem kecil sambil merapih kan kembali pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dia pun melihat sekeliling tempat parkir yang sepi.

" untung saja sepi."

Sehun yang masih menutupi mukanya dengan jaket kai merasakan merasa risi ketika dia melewati koridor sekolah yang lumayan panjang. Dia dipandangi dengan pandangan menusuk,rasa benci,dan lain-lain. _Ugh pasti gara-gara kamjjong._ Sehun akhirnya memilih kabur dari koridor itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada seseorang yang berlari lumanyan kencang dan sengaja menabrak sehun, alhasil sehun pun jatuh dengan gaya yang tidak elit.

Bugh~

" arghh.." sehun sedikit meringis ketika orang itu dengan tidak elitnya menubruk sehun. Sebenarnya sehun ingin memarahi pelaku dengan kata-kata sepedas samblado karena sudah menabrak dirinya, tapi karena dia tau siapa pelaku jadi sehun tidak jadi memarahi dan dia tidak langsung membuka jaket kai. " sorry sorry aku buru-buru. Eh.. bukannya kamu yang tadi dibonceng sama Kai _sunbaenim_?" sehun benar-benar bingung kepada teman sebangkunya ini. _"baek masa kamu gak ngenalin aku?"_ sehun pun memilih bangun dan meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian. " eh.. kamu belum jawab pertanyaan aku. Kamu kelas X-4? Kita sekelas dong." Dibalik jaket, sehun benar-benar ingin menjambak rambun si byun baek itu tapi dia harus melancarkan aktingnya terlebih dahulu. " huh.. kasian sehun, makin banyak banget saingannya." Sehun pasti benar-benar akan bertarung dengan pemikirannya lagi nanti malam. " baek.. ini aku."

" kamu siapa? Kamu belum kasih tau nama kamu siapa? Atau jangan-jangan kamu hatersnya sehun ya? Sampe segitunya"

" baek-baek goreeenggg!"

" hun? Jadi-"

" ya aku hatersnya diri aku sendiri."

* * *

Plak! Pluk!Bugh!

Baekhyun terus memukul tubuh sehun dengan tidak berprikemanusian, karena sehun sudah membuatnya hampir ketakutan. Tapi sehun hanya bisa diam, dia masih dihantui oleh omongan baekhyun tadi. Dan baekhyun yang melihat perubahan mimic wajah dari sehun akhirnya dia meghentikan pukulannya itu. " ada apa?" baekhyun benar-benar penasaran, tidak seperti biasanya sehun tidak membalas pukulannya. Bukan seorang Oh Sehun namanya jika dia tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat membebani pikirannya. " tidak, aku hanya sedang berfikir."

" berfikir tentang apa?" oke ke-kepoan baekhyun mulai aktif. " aku hanya berfikir kenapa orang yang tadi menyebutku seorang haters dari Oh Sehun tidak meminta maaf." Jelas sehun panjang. " Ya! OH SEHUN!" _"bukan itu kan hun,yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"_

" kau saja yang salah kenapa harus memakai jaket Kai… tunggu kamu pakai jaket Kai sunbae dan kamu sudah membuat banyak wanita disekolah ini patah hati. Kau benar-benar OH. Tapi kenapa kau pakai jaket kai sunbae? Gak biasanya, kan kalau dianter juga ga sampe bikin semua orang broken heart." Ucap baekhyun panjang x lebar. " ceritanya panjang." Jawab sehun singkat

" Ya!" sehun tidak menggubris panggilan baekhyun. " YA! OH SEHUN!" sehun memilih menjauh dari jangkauan si byun baekhyun itu.

* * *

" kalian itu harus rajin memegang buku! BUKANNYA MEMEGANG BENDA PERSEGI PANJANG YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN BODOH SEPERTI HALNYA TEMANMU ITU! YA PARK JIMIN! BERIKAN PONSEL MU SEKARANG DAN KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu benar-benar ketakuatan akan amukan guru yang berada didepan kelas. Tak terkecuali mereka semua juga menatap kepada seorang yang gurunya tadi sebutkan dengan tatapan ibanya. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. dan suruh siapa dia memaikan ponselnya saat jam pelajaran dimulai?

" kalian renungkan, saya akan adakan ulangan lagi untuk merubah nilai kalian semua…" sang guru memijat-mijat dahinya, Dia benar-benar pusing dengan tingkah laku muridnya ini. " … dan kalian jangan lagi-lagi melanggar peraturan seperti teman mu itu oke."

" NEE SAEMM" ucap mereka serempak.

" belajar yang benar, jika ulangan perbaikan nanti masih sama kalian akan tahu hukumannya."

Mereka hanya diam., tanda mengerti. Meskipun didalam hati sudah mensumpah serapahi orang yang sedang mengahadap papan tulis.

* * *

" baek.. maaf aku gak bisa pulang bareng kamu… aku pulang duluan ne?"

" yasudah.. bye sampai jumpa besok~" aku pun pergi meninggalkan sesorang yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ku disini. Sendirian lagi . _Hah.._

Menyusuri koridor-koridor yang lumanyan sepi sendirian itu menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri apalagi jika melewati kamar mandi. Jalan terus.. jalan terus.. jalan terus sampai halte…. Perlahan-lahan akhirnya sampai juga.

Pulang sendirian tanpa ada teman tu benar-benar membosankan. Apalagi kalau bis datangnya lama. Aku benar-benar bosan sekarang. _Hah_ apalagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosan ini. Ya Tuhan!. Mengamati sepeda motor dan mobil yang berlalu lalang sampai akhirnya aku memfokuskan pandangan pada suatu ciptaan tuhan disebrang sana. Ugh.. kenapa dia tampan sekali?. Dan kini aku dapat merasakan apa itu déjà vu. Tetap memfokuskan kepada sosok itu sampai akhirnya sepenggal kenangan yang sudah lama terkubur kembali tergali. " Park… Chan…yeol?" lirihku. Seketika dia melihat kearah ku sepertinya dia membalas tatapanku dengan raut yang bingung. Apa dia sudah lupa padaku? Apa dia benar-benar melupakanku?. Dan tiba-tiba aku melihat orang lain yang berlari dan langsung menggandeng tangan. Bergelayutan manja. _Cih manja sekali._ Tapi lelaki itu masih setia menatapku. Raut wajahnya ssperti orang yang sedang déjà vu. Tidak menghiraukan perempuan yang sepertinya akan marah kepada lelaki tersebut. dan moment itu berakhir ketika mobil bis sudah ada dihadapan ku. Aku tidak langsung memasukinya karena itu bukan bukan bis tujuanku, bis tujuanku mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang.

Aku yang sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat pria yang disebrang benar-benar ingin membakar mobil yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah bis itu pergi aku benar-benar senang karena akan melihatnya lagi. Tapi, kesenanganu seketika menjadi kesedihan. Chanyeol sudah pergi bersama wanita tadi.

" Arghh Sialan! Argghh YA!" saat ini aku benar-benar kacau. " aish…" aku terpaksa memilih duduk kembali. Meskipun hanya sebentar tapi itu benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Ugh.. mungkin sekarang aku akan terus memikirkan dia. Tiba-tiba ada motor sport datang percis didepan ku. Karna aku diantara terlalu peka atau bagaimana, aku sangat mengenali motor sport tersebut. _bukankah itu motor kai sunbae?_ Orang yang menggunakan motor sport tadi mulai turun dari motornya dan melepaskan helm yang ada di kepalanya. _Wow! Kau benar baek itu kai sunbae! Tapi kenapa kai sunbae gak langsung pulang aja ya?_ Dia berjalan tanpa melihat kearahku dan mulai menghampiri seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri dekat tiang halte. _Siapa lagi tuh? Mirip luhan_ wajah perempuan itu tidak terlalu terlihat karena tertutup oleh tuuh kai. _Mereka ngomongin apa sih? Kepo_ setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya kedua manusia itu berjalan menghampiri motor kai sunbae. Tapi aku sempatkan untuk melihat wajah perempuan tadi. Dan tebakan ku benar lagi. Dia Luhan, sahabat sehun. Tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh luhan disini? Tumben sekali gak pulang bareng sama sehun. Dan tadi sehun bilang kalau luhan udah pulang duluan dan ini apa? Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan kepada sehun.

" Luhan!" luhan akhirnya menengok dengan wajah watadosnya. Aku benar-benar muak dengan wajah itu. " oh, temen sebangkunya sehun ya? Umm be…" " byun baekhyun imnida. Ummm luhan kok kamu gak pulang sama sehun sih? Kasian loh dia pulang sendirian." _Aku harap dia peka_ Ucapku sedikit menyindir . " oh baekhyun teman sebangkunya sehun ya? Sehun, dia udah pulang duluan. Bukannya nungguin aku malah dia pulang duluan nyebelin kan. Kamu juga sendiri." _Bukannya kamu kan yang ninggalin dia._ Duh sehun kenapa kamu punya sahabat yang merek beginian sih? " ya udah baek aku pulang duluan ya?" ucap luhan sambil menghampiri kai. " kai sunbae? Kamu pulang sama kai sunbae lu?" " hnn aku pulang baek.." motor kai sunbae pun langsung melaju kencang hingga mereka tak terlihat lagi oleh pandanganku. " kasih tau sehun gak yah? Tapi kalau kasih tau takut dia patah hati…" ".. tau ah gelap mendingan pulang." Pas banget bis udah didepan muka.

Disini, di kamar sehun. Sehun sedang uring-uringan di kamarnya. Bolak-balik kanan –kiri seperti setrikaan dan sesekali melihat ke arah luar jendela lebih tepatnya kea rah sebuah kamar. Kamar yang ditempati oleh pria yang disukainya. Kenapa sehun uring-uringan? Jawabannya adalah karena pria yang menempati kamar sebrang rumahnya itu belum pulang dari sekolah. Padahal hari ini bukan jadwal dia latiha basket dan juga les, tapi kenapa orang itu belum pulang juga. Pemikiran sehun sudah terbang jauh kemana-mana termasuk ke hal negatife dan ketika sehun sedang berpemikiran negatife , baekhyun mengirim pesan lewat social media Facebook.

* * *

 _-Byun Baek send massage-_

" _**hunaahhh! ."**_

" tumben banget tuh si baekhyun kirim pesan" _**"hn..-_"**_ -send-

" _**aku punya dua kabar.. kamu mau yang mana dulu : kabar baik atau kabar buruk."**_

" _**baik dulu dah…"**_

" _**tadi aku ketemu dengan jodoh ku~^^**_

" _**kamu ngomong apaa sih baebaek.. -_- "**_

" _**serius! aku ketemu sama jodoh aku.."**_

" _**emangnya siapa?"**_

" _**PARK CHANYEOL!"**_

" _**sekolah dimana?"**_

" _**kurang tau sih… :( "**_

" _**katanya jodoh.. udah ah.. aku mau bertapa."**_

" _**ya tapi kan… heh aku belum kasih tau kabar buruknya!"**_

" _**wi-fi di rumah belum bayar jadi error, kuota limit buat nonton dramanya ma bae siwon choi, pulsaku limit asal kamu tau! Kasih tau besok aja aku bakal berangkat pagi. Tapi aku gak janji. Kan lebih seru ngomong secara langsung dari pada chat. Oke bye baekbaek goring :D :v"**_

" _**SIWON MULUU! Masih mending Joong Ki oppa dari pada Siwon mu itu! Aku berani taruhan kalau besok kamu bakal kesiangan!"**_

" memang dia sedang taruhan dengan siapa sih? Tapi mudah-mudahan gak kesiangan dah." Sebenarnya sehun sudah ingin keluar dari aplikasi social media yang sering dia mainkan tapi dia urungkan niat awalnya ketika ada satu pesan masuk, bukan dari baekhyun lagi tapi kali ini dari sahabatnya luhan. Yang tadi pulang duluan tanpa menunggu dirinya.

" _**Hun-ah.."**_

" _**wae?"**_

" _**kamu pulang jam berapa tadi dan sama siapa?"**_ " tumben banget nanyain." Lirih sehun dan membalas pesan tadi yang dikirim oleh luhan kepadanya.

" _**sendirian.."**_

" _**maaf.. :( "**_ " tumben banget minta maaf biasanya gak.."

" _**gwenchana.. besok pulang bareng?"**_

" _**ya… tapi besok jadwal aku piket jadi tungguin ya.."**_

" _**ya aku tau kok.."**_

Lima menit tidak ada balasan dari luhan sehun pun melihat kembali chat dia dan luhan. " hanya di read…" sehun sudah biasa jika dia sedang melakukan chat dan sudah tidak ada bahasan lagi dan pasti dialah yang terkena korban maksudnya pesan dia hanya diread, tapa ada niatan untuk membalas kembali.

" Hun-ah! Cepat mandi sudah hampir gelap!" seru seseorang yang membuat sehun harus rela menahan kantuknya.

" Ne eomma!" pekiknya sebagai jawaban.

Motor sport mendadak berhenti didepan pintu gerbang yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan juga tidak pendek dan kita bisa melihat suasana rumah tersebut. rumah yang tidak terlalu besar seperti mansion. Rumah itu minimalis dan berlantai dua, mempunyai halaman depan yang lumayan luas ditambah banyak bunga hias dan tanaman obat-obatan membuat rumah tersebut sangat lah indah. Motor sport tadi yang berhenti didepan pintu gerbang sekarang sudah memasuki garasi tempat biasa motor itu tersimpan.

Pria itu –kai- langsung masuk kerumahnya dan langsung menuju lantai dua dimana disana terdapat kamar dirinya. Dia melakukan rutinitas setelah pulang sekolah yaitu, mandi, membongkar tas sekolahnya dan meletakan bukunya ke tempat semula,bermain game di smatphonenya dan juga tidur. Tapi biasanya ibunya akan menyuruhnya menghantarkan makanan atau apa kerumah sebelah. Sekarang dia akan pergi kerumah tetangganya untuk mengantarkan sebuah kertas yang dititipkan oleh seseorang untuk dikasih kepada sehun. Memakai pakaian rumah santai terlalu santai malah dan itu tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya tapi dia semakin tampan.

Tanpa harus melewati gerbang utama dia berjalan melewati gerbang samping. Gerbang yang pendek dan ditumbuhi tanaman liar yang membelit kesana kemari membuat pintu itu terlihat indah dari arah kejauhan. Karena terlihat indah tidak ada seorangpun yang mau membersihkannya.

Kai mengetuk pintu keluarga Oh. Meskipun begini juga dia masih punya sopan santun dan tanpa ia mengetuk pintu juga dia bisa masuk, karena dia sudah dikenal dekat oleh tetengganya itu.

KNOCK KNOCK

" _YA TUNGGU SEBENTAR…"_

Ceklek

" ..sia- oh kai ayo masuk ada apa kemari?"

" sehun.. sehun ada eommonim?"

" dia dikamarnya. Langsung ke atas saja ne.."

" ne eommonim.."

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua bangunan itu. Dan menemukan kamar dengan hiasan pintu foto Polaroid yang menempel. Disitu juga terdapat foto dirinya dan pemilik kamar ketika masih kecil yang sedang bermain dihalaman depan. Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya kepintu kamar tersbut. kai tidak berniat mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut tapi dia hanya sedang menguping karena suara nyanyian sang emilik akamr terdengar sampai luar. Dia terus mguping. " dia sedang menyanyi apa sih? Berisik sekali."

 _BANG!BANG!BANG!_

 _DA KKOMJJAK MARA DA KOMMJJAK MA_

SRET

 _ONEUL BAM KKEUTJANG BOJA_

CKLEK

 _BANG!BANG!BANG!BA-"_

BRAK

" YA! BERISIK OH SEHUN! YA KAU! KAU!-glup- Ke-kenapa kamu gak pakai baju? Pakai bajumu sekarang! " Kai berhenti berteriak ketika melihat sehun telanjang bulat tanpa mengenakan appapun, apalagi posisi sehun seperti sedang mengarahkan tembakan kesembarang arah. Kai tetap lelaki normal dan sekarang sehun harus memakai baju atau tidak dia akan menjadi makan malam bagi kai. Kai berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak teransang.

"eh?" sehun masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, belum sadar apa yang kai katakan.

" lihatlah kaca." Suruh kai, tapi kai masih memandangi sehun dengan keringat dingin yang melihat refleksi tubuhnya sendiri dicermin full body yang ada dikamarnya dan baru mengerti maksud kai.

" YA KAMJJONG! TUTUP MATAMU DAN KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG ATAU KU BUNUH KAU!"

Sehun mendorong kai dengan sekuat tenaga dan tubuhnya masih telanjang bulat, sepertinya dia lupa memakai handuknya dulu.

SRET

" SU..DAH KUBILANG TU..TUP MATAMU KAMJJONG!"

BRAK!

" apakah aku melihat hal yang tidak boleh dilihat?"

* * *

Hola~~ ketemu lagi sama ff abal-abal ini. Gak tau kenapa tambah gaje ya?

Apa kemarin tanggal 27 ada yang nonton EXO gak? maap banget ini gak fast update dan mungkin dichap ini kurang nge-feel atau emang ff ini gak ada feelnya?#pundung

Aku lagi banyak banget tugas, ulangan ngantri dibelakang dan juga lagi sering latihan buat acara class meeting nanti jadi jarang disentuh, biasalah resiko udah kelas akhir. Aku pengen ngasih tau aja kenapa si sehun ngefans banget sama siwon, karena aku juga ngefans sama siwon dan jadilah. karena sebenernya ff ini sedikit dari real-life ku.

Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang minat sama ff bosen sama ini ff yaahhh Yo makasih banget yang udah mau baca ini ff, makasih juga udah nge-review nge-follow dan fav maap gak bales reviewnya mungkin lain kali aku bales…

Call me Iza or za don't thor~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 *-*

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ada apa?" yang ditanya diam tidak menjawab malah melirik kearah samping dengan menggunakan ekor matanya. " apa liat-liat!"

Mentalnya sedikit menciut ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut. dia baru melihat tubuh polos tetangganya itu secara langsung tadi. memang ini salahnya juga kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan salah dia sepenuhnya, suruh siapa tidak mengunci pintu ketika sedang memakai baju, yakan?. Tapi jika dia mengutarakan ini dia akan mendapat jawaban yang membuat siapa saja kehilangan kata-kata. ' perempuan itu selalu benar! Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk mencari alasan!' jadi sebenarnya ini salah siapa? Salah pintu mungkin.

" ini… dari Luhan" ucap kai sambil menyodorkan kertas yang sudah lecek. " dari luhan? Tumben ngasihnya ke kamu." Kai juga sedikit membenarkan ucapan sehun. Kenapa luhan ngasihnya ke dia bukannya ke sehunnya langsung, setau kai luhan sama sehun itu sahabatan udah lama dan kenapa gak ngash langusung aja ya? " iya juga sih, tapi aku gak tau" ucap kai acuh. " oh aku tau…"

' _aku tau dia cuman mau modus doang pe'a, masa lu kagak tau sih jong!'_ sehun membatin.

Suasana seketika hening. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaran dimalam musim semi akhir ini. Sama-sama diam. Sehun meremas-remas kertas yang digenggamnya. Kai menikmati angin musim semi yang berhembus. Kebiasaan mereka berdua.

" Hun/Jong" sekalinya ingin berbicara mereka bicara bersamaan. " kamu dulu." Jongin yang berbicara. " kamu dulu aja…"

" aku pulang dulu ya hun…" sehun speechless. Sehun kira kai bakal bicara apaan gitu, ternyata. " hum… yaudah sana…" sehun mengusir kai dan menepuk pantat kai sedikit keras. Menurut sehun itu adalah salam perpisahan kalau kai ingin pulang ke rumahnya karena pantat kai itu seksi dan bulat. Kai yang dipukul pantatnya tidak memarahi sehun karena itu adalah kebiasaan sehun sejak lama.

.

.

.

.

Rutinitas di pagi hari semua orang yaitu bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan dan siap-siap untuk melakukan aktifitas yang sama seperti hari kemarin. ada yang pergi ke kantor,sekolah ,dll. Sehun sendiri seharusnya sudah ada di dalam bis seperti teman-temannya. Tapi dia memilih untuk menunda. ' masih terlalu pagi utuk berangkat sekah toh disana juga pasti hanya duduk dibangku , ngegosip dan tidur lagi.' jawabnya kalau ditanya kenapa gak suka berangkat pagi.

Sehun itu sebenarnya gak suka bangun pagi, tapi demi tugasnya sebagai seorang pelajar dia –terpaksa-harus bangun pagi, meskipun tidak sepagi teman-temannya biasa bangun.

Sehun tahu kalau dia berangkat siang, pasti sampai sekolah dia bakal dapat hukuman dari guru yang selalu ada di pintu gerbang. Meskipun dia sering sekali mendapat hukuman tetapi dia tidak pernah jera. Sampai semua orang yang mengenal sehun akan menceramahi dirinya yang terlambat.

Sekarang sehun sudah sampai di halte dekat sekolahnya. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi dan otomatis pintu gerbang akan ditutup. Sehun harus berlari agar tidak terlambat melewati pintu gerbang yang berpenghuni guru konseling itu. Sehun merutuki kenapa halte bis menuju ke sekolahnya sangat lah jauh. Rambut panjang sebahunya terhempas dibawa oleh angin, tidak peduli dengan tali sepatunya yang lepas yang terpenting dia sampai sekolah dengan tepat waktu.

.

.

.

" kamu emangnya bangun jam berapa sih hun? Telat mulu…" sehun sudah sampai di kelasnya, dia tidak terlambat hanya nyaris saja. Dan sehun harus bersyukur karena hari ini bukan jadwal dengan guru yang rajin. " bis penuh jadinya lama" sehun melayangkan alasan yang klise. " klise banget alasan lu hun…"

' yah.. udah gak bisa diboongin lagi nih si baekbaek goreng…'

.

.

Ruang kelas 10-4 sepi, hanya ada beberapa biji(?) saja. Termasuk sehun. Semua penghuninya sudah lari ke kantin, karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Kenapa sehun gak pergi sama yang lain? Dia bawa bekal sendiri dan meskipun ke kantin dia gak bakal sama temen atau bisa dibilang sendirian. Temen satu-satunya yang sering ngajak sehun untuk ke kantin adalah Luhan. Meskipun beda kelas dia tetap mengajak sehun untuk jajan. Karena kelas mereka tetanggaan. Luhan 10-3 Sehun 10-4.

Teman sebangku aja gak bisa diandelin. Karena si baek goring itu punya sahabat yang kemana-mana harus bareng, berempat. Jadilah sehun makan bekalnya sendirian sambil ngumpet-ngumpet di pojokan kelas alias ditempat duduknya sendiri. Dia gak mau blak-blakaan karena takut dibully.

.

.

.

" hun! Dipanggil sama pacar mu tuh?" teriak temen sehun yang nongol dari pintu. Sehun masih belum konek, karena jaringannya lagi 'e'. " HUN! Dipanggil LUHAN!" sehun baru konek dan dia langsung beresin bekalnya dan berjalan keluar lewat pintu yang dibelakang-dekat mejanya-.

" ngeliatin siapa lu?" luhan yang tadinya memandang lurus ke arah lapangan basket-out door- langsung gelagapan mirip kanyak stalker yang ketauan lagi ngestalking. Mata sehun menerawang liar ke lapangan basket dan melihat sesosok makhluk gelap yang waktu malam melihatnya telanjang bulat. " si kkamjjong?" sehun nanya dan raut muka luhan udah kanyak orang malu-malu anjing gimana gitu. " eh hun, kamu udah nerima kertasnya kan?" luhan malah nanya balik. ' ngalihn pembicaraan njir, anj.' Batin sehun. " oh… iya udah. Kok kamu ngasihnya ke si kkamjjong sih? Kenapa gak ke aku duluan?" Tanya sehun menyelidik. Keringet dingin udah nyempil di dahi luhan yang lumanyan lebar, dan-lagi- raut wajah luhan kanyak orang ketakutan. Tapi dia langsung masang muka datarnya.

" suruh siapa kamu pulang duluan, padahal aku nungguin kamu juga." Jawab luhan santai. ' anj! Bukannya dia yang ninggalin gue ya? Sampe gue telat pulang gara-gara nungguin kelas dia yang udah bubar.'

" oh iya tah? Maaf atuh, kemarin jam terakhirnya guru paling rajin dan paling korupsi waktu di sekolah kita." Sehun memasang wajah penuh penyesalan. ' gue juga yang harus minta maaf'

"Tapi kenapa kamu gak ngasih ke yang lain?" Tanya sehun lagi. " kamu mah, kan yang paling deket sama rumah kamu itu cuman Kai sunbae, jadi aku ngasih ke kai sunbae." Jelas luhan. " oh.. terus pas kamu kasih tuh kertas gimana?"

" berasa ngasih surat cinta padahal bukan." Muka luhan memerah karena malu. Melihat muka merah luhan Karena malu, membuat sehun sedikit menggeram. ' cuman gitu aja udah malu segala, gimana kalo dia ngeliat lu telanjang bulat!'

Plak!bugh!

Sehun nampar mukanya sendiri dan mukul kepalanya sendiri. Dia ingin mengeluarkan memorinya tentang kai yang lihat tubuh toplesnya. " kenapa gue inget terus…" lirih sehun frustasi. Untungnya lirihan sehun tidak terdengar oleh luhan jadi dia masih bersyukur.

Plak!

Bukan sehun yang menampar dirinya sendiri, tapi luhan. Luhan menamparnya, sehun menatap luhan tidak percaya.

" kalo kamu mau nampar ngomong aja… tangan ku siap untu menamapr pipi,kepala dan lain-lain." Sehun masih ke sakitan tapi luhan malah gak bantuin sehun usap-usap kepalanya. Dia malah melihat kai yang lagi main basket. " udah ah! Gue masuk bye!"

.

.

.

.

" lu… setau aku sehun juga suka kan sama kai sunbae?" bisiknya. " iya… dia suka dari smp" jawabnya bisik-bisik juga. " terus kamu gimana? Bukannya kamu juga suka?" yang ditanya tidak menjawab meainkan memalingkan muka dengan smirknya.

.

.

.

Berbeda di kelas lain, dikelas 10-4 sedang free class. Sebenarnya gak sih, cuman anak-anak di kelas 10-4 tidak ada yang mau mengambil tugas di ruang guru. Entah itu malas atau tidak. Ini sudah mnjadi kebiasaan. Ketua muridnya pun tidak menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengambil tugas malah ngerumpi cantik di pojokan dekat papan tulis. Di pojokan belakang kelas juga banyak yang ngerumpi tapi sebagiannya banyak yang bobo cantik dan lain sebagainya. Salah satunya baekhyun, teman sebangku sehun. Dia sebenarnya kasihan melihat sehun terus menggeliat dibangkunya karena tidurnya diganggu dengan suara anak-anak kelas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan?

" huwaaa! gak bisa tidur!" teriaknya frustasi. Kantung mata yang menghitam , raut wajah tidak semangat, seperti orang putus cinta, pikir baekhyun.

" baek/hun"

" kamu dulu." Sehun selalu ngalah. " hun, kalau luhan emangnya suka ya sama kai sunbae?" sehun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan baekhyun. " terus kamu gimana?"

" gimana apaaya? Cemburu? Cemburu sih ada tapi kan kita sebagai manusia gak bisa ngelarang dan juga gak ada hukum buat ngelarang orang jatuh cinta, meskipun orang itu udah kawin sekali pun. Dan gue juga gak berhak ngelarang dia buat suka sama si jongin, masa gue harus ngelarang dia dan bilang ke dia dan semua orang kalau jongin itu punya gue dan gak boleh ada yang suka. Takut aja kan si jongin gak suka sama gue dan…" ucap sehun gantung.

" dan apa hun , jangan digantung kek!"

"… dan Cuman anggep gue sebagai adiknya dan gak lebih dari itu." Jelas sehun panjang lebar.

Puk

Selesai menjelaskan kepada baekhyun sehun langsung tidur di mejanya.

" sabar yaa hun…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

INI APAAN?! .

HAI BEIBEH~~ ADA YANG MASIH NUNGGUIN EPEP YANG BULUKAN,GAJEBON-DAN SEJENISNYA- INI? KALAU MASIH, MAKASIH BANGET LOH UDAH NUNGGU INI EPEP DIRIKU INI~ *-*

GUYS, SORRY INI LATE UPDATE! DIRIKU LAGI UN GUYS! DAN BUAT YANG LAGI UN MANGAT'S YA! JANGAN LUPA BERDO'A TERUS! SEMOGA DAPET NILAI YANG MEMUASKAN!

GUYS~ THANKS BUAT REVIEW KALIAN… SUKA NGAKAK SENDIRI KALO BACA REVIEW KALIAN~

MAAP JUGA GAK DIBALES REVIEW YA….

RnR please? *-*

 _za_


End file.
